(Amourshipping) Volverte a amar
by DarkCharizian
Summary: Esta historia transcurre 3 años despues del viaje por Kalos, relata la vida de los protagonistas siendo ya adolescentes/jovenes
1. Capitulo 1

3 Años después del viaje por Kalos:

Era una mañana perfecta en Pueblo Boceto, Serena desayunaba y se preparaba mentalmente para su carrera de Ryhorn que empezaría en unas cuantas horas, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hija, Citron y Eureka llamaron muy temprano para desearte suerte, estabas dormida y no quise despertarte- dijo su madre mientras dejaba su tasa de café en la mesa

-Que alegría, hace mucho que no los veo, Eureka ya debe ser toda una mujer! – exclamo con alegría y recordando viejos tiempos, pero se puso seria al escuchar la tv

"-Ultimas noticias, aquí tenemos a una chica que dice estar embarazada de Ash Ketchum el Súper Campeón de la Liga, disculpe ¿usted está segura de que su hijo es de Ash?-

-Sí, estoy segura, él y yo estuvimos juntos cuando pasó por el casino de Ciudad Trigal…-"

-Bueno, me voy a entrenar antes de la carrera- dijo un poco cabizbaja se levanto y se dispuso a salir

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció su madre al verla triste por lo que escucho

-No te preocupes, Kalm me espera afuera- rápidamente se fue dejando la puerta mal cerrada

-Hola, ¿cómo amaneció hoy la mejor corredora de Ryhorn?- pregunto en un tono dulce Kalm quien efectivamente había estado esperando a que salga –Oye estas bien, ¿qué tienes?- volvió a preguntarle pues la vio mal

-No pasa nada, vamos a entrenar-

El tiempo pasó y Serena ya se encontraba en la línea de salida montada en su pokemon, junto a ella los demás participantes. En las gradas estaba su madre, Kalm y casi toda la gente del pueblo, también había muchos apostadores, pues era una manera de ganar algo de dinero.

-En sus marcas, listo ya!- se sintió un disparo y todos los pokemon empezaron a correr, el circuito era uno de los más complicados de la región y consistía como dice el reglamento en 3 vueltas, Serena iba quinta pisándole los talones al cuarto y dejando muy atrás al sexto, en la segunda vuelta quedo segunda y ya estaba a un par de metros del primero y justo antes de cruzar la línea se adelanta quedando claramente primera.

-Bien hecho hija, eres la mejor!- escucho mientras se sacaba su casco

-Serena yo sabía que ibas a ganar! Sube al podio para recibir el premio!- dijo el auspiciante de la competición, después de toda la ceremonia, se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella –Escúchame, hay alguien que tienes que conocer, aposto $2.000.000 por ti-

-Eso es imposible Sr Rodriguez! Quien apostaría por mi todo ese dinero!-

-No lo sé, alguien que te tiene mucha confianza, es ese muchacho de allí- señalo a un chico que encapuchado que estaba en la tribuna aplaudiendo –Estaría bien que vayas a hablar con él-

-Está bien, gracias por todo Sr Rodriguez- se despidió y camino hacia donde estaba el misterioso personaje – Buenos días señor, me entere que aposto por mí una gran suma de dinero-

-Que te puedo decir, eres la mejor en todo lo que haces- dijo quitándose la capucha de la campera y dejando ver su rostro

-Ash! Que haces aquí!- grito sorprendida

-Shh no grites, nadie tiene que saber que estoy aquí, ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?-

-Me olvide de que eres una celebridad, que embaraza mujeres por todos lados y se va, ¿abrazarte? Desapareciste luego de que saliste campeón aquí en Kalos y si no fuera por la prensa no me hubiera enterado que ganaste el titulo mundial, que eres multimillonario y…- no pudo continuar porque el azabache la abrazo fuertemente

-Te extrañe Serena, no embaracé a nadie, inventan esas historias para sacarme dinero- le explico el joven

-Aun así sigo enojada, desapareciste años, no me llamaste ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños- hizo una pausa y miro al piso -pensé que te habías olvidado de mi de nuevo…-

-Ven vamos a comer algo, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas- la tomo de la mano, se puso la capucha de nuevo y caminaron hacia un restaurant.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Señorita Serena, que gusto verla por aquí- saludo el encargado del lugar – Veo que está bien acompañada-

-Hola señor Pascual, el es A…- le hizo un gesto para que no diga su nombre – Un amigo-

-Buenos días señor- saludo cordialmente el entrenador

-Buenos días ¿Que van a pedir?- interrumpió el mozo

-Tráigame lo más caro de la carta- pidió el joven mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y agregaba- Y tu amor que vas a comer?-

-Eh… aún no me decido- dijo la castaña mirando la carta y sonrojándose

-Que sean dos porciones de lo que pedí- eligió sin consultar Ash

-Muy bien, ¿de beber?-

-El mejor vino que tenga- le contesto el azabache

-Excelente, ya se lo traigo enseguida-

-Ash! Esto va a costar una fortuna- lo regaño pero le gustaba lo que había hecho

-Tranquila yo pago todo, el dinero no es problema-

-Dime la verdad, que haces aquí en Pueblo Boceto?- pregunto intrigada

-Serena yo… no sé cómo decirte esto-

-¿Qué cosa Ash? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Yo… desde que nos separamos estuve pensando en ti, volví porque te extraño y…-

-¿Y qué Ash?-

-Serena yo…-

-¿Si?-

-Serena yo…-

-Dilo ya Ash!-

-Serena yo…- hizo una pausa – Serena yo voy a tener que pedir por ti si no te apuras!-

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué paso?-

-Que estas en las nubes y el señor necesita que le hagas el pedido-

-Oh, estaba soñando- pensó la castaña con tristeza –Tráigame esto- pidió señalando en la carta

-Bueno como te decía, volví porque necesito tu ayuda-

-Que necesitas?- pregunto desinteresada

-La verdad es que pienso quedarme un tiempo aquí en Pueblo Boceto-

-¿Por qué querrías quedarte aquí? y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-

-Bueno, es que como tú tienes esa casa que no usas a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí me preguntaba si me la venderías…-

-Mi casa del campo, ¿cómo es que te acuerdas de ella?-

-Como olvidarme de ese día Serena…-

FLASHBACK

-No puedo creer que Eureka nos haya encerrado en el baño, esta niña tiene cada cosa- protesto enojado el azabache mientras golpeaba la puerta para que abran-Eureka abre la puerta!-

-Lo siento Ash, abriré la puerta cuando hables con Serena- contesto la niña desde el otro lado

-Que hable contigo? A que se refiere con eso?-

-Es que…- titubeo la castaña

-Serena que te pasa?¿Dije algo malo?-

-Ash, me darias un beso?- pregunto la chica

-¿Eh? No entiendo-

-Eureka me dijo que nos iba a abrir la puerta solo si nos besábamos- dijo sonrojándose Serena

-Eureka! Eso es cierto?- grito aun mas enojado Ash

-Lo siento otra vez Ash, pero solo así los dejare salir- dijo la niña mirando por la cerradura de la puerta

-Por mí no hay problemas, pero más te vale que nos dejes salir después- le contesto el entrenador

-Pero es que yo… bueno nunca-

-Si no quieres no lo hacemos y buscamos otra forma de salir- le dijo el azabache tomándola de las manos

-Puedo hacerlo, solo necesito…-

-Tomate tu tiempo, o si quieres te puedo ayudar- le soltó las manos, se acerco y luego con suma delicadeza la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra su rostro para acto seguido propinarle un tierno beso –Lo siento, me deje llevar y…- se excuso

-Está bien… creo- contesto toda colorada y giro la cabeza para ver como la niña abria la puerta y los dejaba salir

FIN FLASHBACK

-Jajaja, que tontos éramos ¿no?- río Ash

-Si…-

-Bueno respecto a lo de la casa…-

-Tendrías que hablar con mi madre, seguro no tiene problemas en vendertela, ya que hace rato que no la usamos- explico la joven

-Muy bien entonces, vamos juntos a tu casa después de almorzar, te parece?- pregunto alegremente y con ansias

-Si claro, va a ser raro verte por aquí todos los días-

-Descuida, no te voy a molestar, si eso es lo que te preocupa- dijo algo ofendido Ash

-Nunca me molesto tu presencia, porque ahora me molestaría?-

-Bueno, la gente cambia, no?-

-Tranquilo, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, llegue a pensar que no nos íbamos a ver nunca más- se puso seria- Me vas a contar la verdad de porque estás aquí?-

-Si te contare, pero ahora no, disfrutemos nuestra comida, después hablamos de eso-


	3. Capitulo 3

-Mamá! Mira quien vino- grito Serena mientras entraba por la puerta principal junto al azabache

-Vera, un gusto verla de nuevo- saludo cortésmente y con una sonrisa el muchacho

-Hola Ash, tanto tiempo- dijo sorprendida y con algo de temor, cosa que el joven percato

-Eh… yo…- no pudo terminar pues Serena lo interrumpió

-Ash necesita que le vendas la casa del campo, le dije que hablara contigo para…- también fue interrumpida pero esta vez por el timbre –Ese debe ser Kalm- comento y se fue dejando solos a su madre y al pelinegro

-Me sorprende verte por aquí… no se qué es lo que pretendes- le dijo seriamente la mujer mirándolo a los ojos

-Señora yo… vine a pedirle si me puede vender su otra casa, nada más…-

-Mi hija estuvo muy triste porque no la llamaste, pensó que te habías olvidado de ella, además de todas las cosas que dicen de ti en la televisión- hizo una pausa – Sinceramente no sé cómo mirarte a la cara, acaso ya no eres ese tierno niño que conocí en Pueblo Paleta?-

-Vera, cometí muchos errores pero nunca quise lastimar a Serena… yo necesito esa casa, necesito alejarme de todo por un tiempo y este es el mejor lugar-

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no la lastimaras, ella ahora está bien con Kalm y temo que tu regreso le haga mal-

-Ella está con Kalm…- repitió despacio y se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido que una chica tan linda como Serena tendría novio a estas alturas –Descuide, solo vine a desaparecer del mundo un rato, no tengo intensiones de lastimar a nadie y menos a su hija- dijo resignado

-Me alegra oír eso, te pasas mañana temprano así arreglamos lo de la casa, ¿sí?-

-Muy bien, gracias, y no se preocupe- esto fue lo último que dijo y se dispuso a salir, sabiendo que tendría que ver afuera a la pareja… pero no, Kalm ya se había ido y Serena estaba por entrar a la casa nuevamente – Serena, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana- le dijo el azabache cortante y disimulando una sonrisa, sin esperar ninguna respuesta se alejo de allí.

Al día siguiente Ash y Serena se dirigían a la casa de campo y a paso lento pero firme conversan

-Oye, no me vas a decir en cuanto arreglaron lo de la casa verdad?- pregunto por decima vez la castaña

-No ya te dije que no, eres muy niña para hablar de negocios- se burlo el entrenador

-Así es como son las cosas eh?- enojada se detuvo dejándolo solo al joven

-Serena, no te pongas así, era una broma, es que me apena un poco hablar de dinero, sabes que no me gusta- le explico a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, después de un rato llegaron a dicho lugar y entraron

-Es justo como lo recuerdo, le hacen falta un par de modificaciones pero es muy acogedor-Caminaron por toda la casa y sin pensarlo entraron al baño

-Extraño esos días- comento el azabache mirándola con nostalgia recordando su viaje

-Yo extraño ese día- dijo la castaña refiriéndose a la historia del baño y acercándose al joven cosa que el correspondió

-Serena…- se escucho a la bajo, cruzaron miradas y por instinto se acercaron tan cerca que podían sentir su respiración, pero un molesto ruido corto con la escena –Es el timbre, ¿quién puede ser?-

-No lo sé, vamos a ver- la castaña abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al descubrir quien estaba parado allí, salió a su encuentro-Kalem! Que haces aquí?-

-Oh nada, fui a tu casa a buscarte y Vera me dijo que estabas aquí- comento alegre pero rápidamente desvió su mirada al ver salir al pelinegro de la casa

-Kalem, el es Ash un amigo- los presentó

-Se quien es- contesto cortante e ignoro completamente a Ash – Serena, me acompañas?-

-Oh… es cierto, bueno Ash, me tengo que ir, llámame cualquier cosa-se despidió agarrada de Kalem, el azabache solo se limito a devolver una sonrisa fingida que denotaba aun mas su descontento.

- Ella ahora está bien con Kalm y temo que tu regreso le haga mal- Las palabras de Vera resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez ese día, a tal punto que necesito pastillas para poder dormir aquella noche.

Amanecía en Pueblo Boceto, el sol rallante entraba por la gran ventana de su dormitorio, no lo pensó dos veces, se levanto pues sería un largo día arreglando la casa y no debía perder el tiempo. Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a limpiar todo el polvo que había y a acomodar sus cosas, después de eso se dirigió al jardín y se dispuso a vallarlo, hacía calor ya era cerca del mediodía así que se saco la remera y en cuero se puso a construir, el tiempo pasaba y la gente también, algunos se detenían a mirar al extraño y nuevo vecino

-Mira, ese es el nuevo, no es hermoso?-

-Su cuerpo esta tallado, además dicen que tiene mucho dinero- escuchó la conversación de dos chicas que pasaban al frente de su hogar, se le dibujo una sonrisa pero decidió hacer oído sordo, al menos por el momento.

En Ciudad Luminalia se encontraban dos hermanos en la parada del tren

-Oye Citron, estoy muy ansiosa por verlos de nuevo-

-Sí, pero recuerda que es una sorpresa para Ash, no debes hablar de más como siempre, si?- dijo el rubio

-Que dices nunca hablo de más!- y empezaron a pelear hasta que el tren llegó y se fueron rumbo a Pueblo Boceto.


	4. Capitulo 4

Mientras Ash empezaba su entrenamiento matutino que consistía en trotar de punta a punta el Pueblo y hacer una serie de ejercicios, Serena recién se levantaba por culpa de su celular que no paraba de sonar

-Serena, quedamos hace una hora en el parque! Te quedaste dormida de nuevo? Estoy afuera de tu casa esperándote-

-Lo siento Kalm, ahora bajo- dijo y dejo el teléfono en la cómoda para cambiarse. Bajo las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba, era común pues era la directora de la única escuela del Pueblo y siempre estaba ocupada. Salió, se encontró con su amigo y juntos fueron al parque como habían acordado

-Te noto muy rara últimamente, te pasa algo?- pregunto el chico de las gafas de sol

-No, no me pasa nada, estoy algo cansada simplemente- le contesto con indiferencia y sin mirarlo a la cara

-Oye, sabes que yo te quiero mucho no?-

-Si eres mi mejor amigo y eso qué? Yo también te quiero-

-Pues que Ash esté aquí no te hace bien, te noto rara, distante, él no es el de antes, ten cuidado- le recomendó el muchacho muy seriamente.

-Que dices Kalm, Ash es el mismo de siempre solo que ahora es famoso- dijo riéndose

-Solo me preocupo por ti, si te llega a hacer algo yo no sé cómo reaccionaría-

-tranquilo, todo está bien…- se calló pues justamente vio a Ash- mira ahí está, y esta con… mi mamá?- se sorprendió pues estaban los 2 y él chico le estaba dando algo a la mujer.

-Parece que le está dando un sobre, debe ser la plata de la casa, no?- interfirió su amigo

-No, no puede ser, Ash ya le pago el otro día- dijo meditabunda la castaña-voy a preguntarles-

-Serena no te metas!- trato de agarrarla pero no pudo y tuvo que levantarse y seguirla

-Hola mamá, hola Ash, que hacen?- pregunto con una sonrisa y haciéndose la investigadora

-Buenos días hijita, como amaneciste?- trato de cambiar de tema

-Hola Serena, bueno me tengo que ir, que pasen un lindo día- dijo alejándose el azabache

-Adiós Ash, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame- grito Vera con una sonrisa mientras veía al joven alejándose, esto sorprendió a Serena

-Mamá que pasa? Porque estas tan contenta?-

-Oh no es nada hija, es que me alegra ver a Ash por aquí-hizo una pausa-Serena, tengo que irme al trabajo, nos vemos más tarde- le dijo dando un beso en la frente

-Está bien, adiós mamá- ella sabía que le escondían algo pero decidió ignorar, pues tenía cosas que hacer, los hermanos llegarían en unas pocas horas.

Se despidió de Kalm y fue a su casa para empezar a preparar la comida, tenía que cocinar para muchos así que le llevaría un tiempo hacer todo, mientras lo hacía dejo prendida la TV con las noticias para no aburrirse

"-KalosNews aquí estamos en la Escuela de Pueblo Boceto con la directora del establecimiento, Vera, quien nos recibió con las puertas abiertas para darnos una gran noticia.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy tenemos el agrado de informarles que gracias a la gran ayuda económica de un donante podremos terminar las obras de la escuela y del comedor para los niños que recibimos día a día- comento Vera

-Esa es una gran noticia, tengo entendido que es un donante anónimo, es esto verdad?-

-Si así es, aún quedan buenas personas en este mundo que ayudan sin querer recibir nada a cambio ni siquiera reconocimiento.

-Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora…-"

-Ash le dono el dinero a mi madre- pensó en voz alta la joven y con una sonrisa se disponía a salir para hablar con el azabache pero algo hizo que cambiara de planes. –Son ellos, al fin llegaron!- grito al escuchar el timbre

Mientras Ash estaba sentado afuera de su casa, disfrutando el atardecer y pensando en todos sus pokemon que había dejado a cargo del Prof Oak y decidió llamar para ver como estaban

-Hola, Prof Oak?-

-No tarado soy yo Gary, como estas amigo? Disfrutando del campo?-

-Gary que gusto escucharte, acá estoy tranquilo, llamaba para ver cómo están mis pokemon, extraño a pikachu-

-Tus pokemon están bien, siempre pensando en Pikachu! Relájate por un tiempo, están en buenas manos…-

-Sí, tienes razón, oye como esta todo por ahí en Pueblo Paleta?

-Tranquilo como siempre, tu madre triste porque decidiste tomarte un tiempo alejado, mi abuelo anda con Tracey trabajando, Leaf te manda saludos y pues yo cuido a tus pokemon porque soy un buen amigo!-

-Leaf? Como andan las cosas con ella? Ya empezaron a salir?-

-Si, vamos poco a poco, y tu para cuando Ash? Que tal las chicas en Pueblo Boceto?-

-La verdad es que solo hablo con Serena así que no conocí mucha gente aún-

-Pues Serena es linda chica, además gusta de ti, por que que no la conquistas con tus dotes de galán?- dijo riéndose el castaño

-Eso era antes, Serena está saliendo con un chico de aquí de Pueblo Boceto- le explico algo triste

-Mmm bueno hay mas peces en el agua, nunca es tarde para conocer gente nueva- quiso levantarle el animo a su amigo

-Oye Gary, creo que hay una llamada entrante, voy a tener que cortar, otro dia hablamos, y gracias por cuidar de Pikachu y los demás- se despidió

-Está bien, no me agradezcas es mi trabajo, además soy tu amigo, nos vemos bobo y búscate una novia!-

-Hola, quien habla?- atendió el otro llamado

-Ash, soy yo Serena, quería invitarte a mi casa a comer, eh cocinado y quisiera que vengas-

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero estoy algo cansado, te agradezco Serena- se moría de ganas de ir pero pensó que no correspondía que vaya

-Pero… por favor es solo un rato, o acaso no te gusta mi comida!-

-Sabes que me encanta tu comida pero es que…- otra voz se escucho del otro lado y se callo

-Ash, soy Vera por favor, las dos quisiéramos que vengas, eres como de la familia y quisiera que comas con nosotras esta noche-

-Está bien, gracias por la invitación, en un rato estaré allí-

Despues de una hora, estaban todos esperando a Ash en la casa de Serena, como era de costumbre se demoro y llego al tarde

-Hola chicos! Tanto tiempo!- se sorprendió al ver a los hermanos – Eureka eres tú? Estas hecha toda una señorita!- no pudo evitar mirar el gran cambio de la pequeña pues ahora llevaba el pelo rubia bien largo. -Citron hermano!- dijo dándole un abrazo

-Super Campeon Ash, paso tanto tiempo, mírate eres toda una estrella- le dijo jocosamente el rubio de anteojos

-Serena tu sabias que iban a venir y no me dijiste?- pregunto Ash algo molesto

-Era una sorpresa…- le contesto la castaña más molesta- Bueno, vamos a comer que la cena esta lista-

Se sentaron y todos hablaban, menos Eureka que se mantenía callada

-No lo puedo creer! Así que estas saliendo con Corina que alegría amigo!- lo felicito pero enseguida desvió su mirada hacia la hermana- Oye Eureka no hablaste en toda la noche, recuerdo que antes no parabas ni un segundo- este comentario hizo ruborizar a la rubia

-No te creas que sigue hablando hasta por los codos, nose que le pasa ahora tiene un ataque de timidez- comento Citron

-Es que pasaron tantos años, ahora tiene 15 Ash, no es la niña que conocimos es lógico que haya cambiado pues maduro- le explico Serena al pelinegro

-Tienes razón, de seguro ya tiene novio y todo, aquí el único que no ha madurado soy yo-

–Novio! Para eso es muy pequeña aun!- dijo Citron, la rubia estaba roja como un tomate

-Hasta cuando se piensan quedar?, espero que mucho tiempo- pregunto Serena

-Pues nose, pensábamos quedarnos un tiempo pero el hotel es caro asi que…- lo interrumpió Ash

-Se quedan en mi casa! Vivo solo en una casa enorme, no me molestaría que vivan conmigo un tiempo- ofreció el azabache

-Está bien, gracias Ash- accedieron al mismo tiempo los hermanos

Paso la noche y se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, Eureka tomo algo más de confianza y ya volvia a ser la misma de siempre, llego el momento de irse cada uno a su hogar pero antes:

-Bueno quiero hacer un brindis por mis amigos aquí presentes, por este reencuentro y por las parejas Citron-Corelia y Serena-Kalm- dijo Ash algo pasado de copas y tomando la ultima

-Que! Serena, estas saliendo con un chico llamado Kalm- pregunto la rubia intrigada

-No! Ash que dices? Has estado bebiendo de más, de donde sacaste que yo estaba de novia con Kalm?-

-Tu madre me dijo- dijo al apenado pero feliz por dentro sin saber porque

-Lo sabía, pues mi madre imagina cosas, Kalm es solo mi amigo-

-Se hace tarde, vamos a tu casa Ash?- sugirió Citron

-Sí, bueno adiós Serena, mañana nos vemos- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se fue avergonzado

-Adios Ash- se despidió despacio, tocándose la cara y poniendo cara de tonta


	5. Capitulo 5

-Ash quiero que sepas que te doy todo mi amor…-

-Serena…-

-Shh no digas nada, solo escucha mis latidos y déjate llevar-

-Pero…-

-No me vuelvas a dejar, quédate conmigo para siempre, quiero una vida contigo-

-Tienes que aceptar que no soy para ti, solo te haría sufrir, lo siento…-

-No Ash! No te vayas…! Ash!-

-Ash? De que hablas, estabas soñando Serena?- le pregunto una joven morocha de ojos verdes quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de la castaña

-Xana! Cuando volviste de tu viaje!?- dijo abrazándola

-Ay Serena te extrañe, hay mucho de lo que hablar no?-

-Sí, me cambio y salimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo así nos ponemos al día-

Ash como era de costumbre estaba concentrado realizando ejercicios en el jardín de su casa, hasta que vio una joven con una larga cabellera rubia dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él.

-Eureka, dormiste bien anoche?-

-Ehh… s..si..- se puso nerviosa al ver al azabache haciendo ejercicios

-Oye te ocurre algo, puedes confiar en mí, si te peleaste con tu hermano puedo ayudarte- le dijo el pelinegro viendo la reacción de la chica

-No, con él está todo bien…- cada vez estaba más nerviosa

-Bueno, creo que voy a dejar el ejercicio por un rato y voy a preparar la comida-

-No!, yo puedo hacerla, tu sigue con lo tuyo, y te llamo cuando este-

-Enserio? No sabía que cocinabas- Ash la mira cariñosamente- No puedo creer como cambiaste, debes tener varios admiradores en Luminalia, no? – le pregunto jocosamente

-No te creas, igual el chico que me gusta nunca se fijaría en mi- lo miro fijamente, perdiendo cada vez más la vergüenza

-Que dices? Si eres hermosa, porque no se fijaría en ti?-

-Es que él es mayor que yo y no corresponde- lo miro otra vez fijamente

-Oye, para el amor no hay edad, nunca olvides eso- se dio la vuelta –tengo que terminar mi rutina, después seguimos esta conversación?-

-Claro, voy a preparar la comida, te voy a sorprender…-

Serena se encontraba caminando con Xana por las alegres calles del pueblo

-Me vas a contar porque gritabas Ash mientras dormías?-

-soñé con él- contesto cortante la castaña pero en su interior quería contarle todo – No te dije pero Ash le pidió a mi madre que le venda la casa de campo y ahora el vive ahí-

-Que dices? Entonces ahora somos vecinos!- grito la morocha con alegría –Serena esta es tu oportunidad, ya le dijiste todo lo que sientes?-

-Aún no, no encontré el momento…-

-No te preocupes, la fiesta del pueblo va a ser en un par de días, ese va a ser el momento justo-

-Ash! Ya está la comida!- se escucho el grito de la rubia y entro a la casa

-Que rico se ve esto- dijo sentándose y mirando el plato –Buenos días Citron! Oye extrañas a Corina?-

-Hola Ash, si un poco, ella quería venir pero el hotel ya no tiene habitaciones, por lo que no se qué haremos-

-Amigo! hay habitaciones de sobra en esta casa! O pueden compartir una, llámala ya y dile que puede quedarse aquí-

-Gracias, discúlpenme voy a hablar afuera un momento- el rubio salió afuera dejando solos a su hermana y al pelinegro

-Eres muy bueno Ash, sabes… oímos muchas cosas malas de ti en la televisión en este tiempo…-

-Lo sé Eureka, ya no aguantaba un minuto más expuesto a las cámaras, por eso es que me vine a Pueblo Boceto-

-No será que viniste por Serena?- preguntó intrigada

-No, Serena y yo no somos compatibles, solo vine a buscar tranquilidad- explico tranquilamente el azabache levantando su plato y llevándolo a la pileta de lavar.

-En ese caso…- dijo la rubia parándose y acercándose a donde estaba el entrenador

-Qué…?- no pudo decir más nada pues la rubia lo beso con todas sus ganas

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo-

-Eureka… por eso estabas tan rara conmigo…-

-Te gusto el beso?-

-Nosotros no podemos Eureka… eres muy chica para mí-

-Tú me dijiste que para el amor no hay edad-

-Es más difícil que eso, que pasaría si nos ve Citron? O Serena?-

-Es por Serena no? Aún la quieres-

-No, no es por ella, solo somos amigos-

-Entonces porque no lo intentamos?-

-No sé-la miró fijamente y suspiro- Voy a dar una vuelta, regreso enseguida- se fue de la casa temblando, no sabía qué hacer y decidió caminar hasta el parque.

-Lo vas a pensar?- le pregunto la rubia, no pudo disimular su felicidad y sonrió mientras lo observaba alejarse de la casa.

Ash caminaba meditabundo por el parque y se percato de que estaba Serena junto a Kalm hablando mientras se reían, cabizbajo dio media vuelta, prefiero no observar la escena y volver a su hogar…


	6. Capitulo 6

La lluvia arrecio como si el mundo se hubiera caído abajo, todo mojado el azabache caminaba a paso lento buscando un refugio para poder hablar por celular.

-Hola Gary, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Ash te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado el castaño

-No, que me podría pasar a mi?- dijo riéndose nerviosamente

-Si tu lo dices… dime que necesitas?-

-Mándame unos cuantos pokemon, los necesito lo antes posible-

-Como ordene señor!-

Serena tomaba una ducha por que se había mojado con la lluvia:

-Ash! Que haces aquí! no ves que me estoy bañando?- dijo al ver entrar por la puerta al azabache

-Tranquila, desnuda te ves mejor- se metió a la ducha e hizo ruborizar a la castaña

-Por favor, no me veas, date la vuelta…- pidió toda avergonzada y tapándose sus partes

-Por qué? Así te ves hermosa y natural- comento, acariciando el rostro de la muchacha

-Ash…- suspiro pues el chico le dio un beso y poso sus manos en su cintura

-Shh no arruines el momento, esta es la despedida, no podre olvidarte jamás pero tengo que dejarte ir, siempre estarás en lo más alto de mi vida, se feliz con Kalm…- le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció

-No… Ash! – Se dio cuenta de lo sucedido- fue un sueño, me dormí en el baño… pero siento que lo estoy perdiendo…- se rompió en llanto disimulado por el agua que le caía sin cesar.

Ya era de noche, el pelinegro llegaba a su casa, miro la luna y entro decidido

-Ash, te estuve esperando… te deje la comida en el horno- le dijo la rubia

-No tengo hambre gracias-

-Entonces que quieres hacer?- le pregunto la muchacha con cara picaresca mientras se acercaba al azabache

-Espera, donde está Citron?-

-Se fue a dormir, mañana tiene que madrugar para buscar a Corelia, el bus llega temprano…- explico y se acerco más, ya estaban pegados

-Eureka…- la niña le dio un beso y lo llevo a una habitación- Donde vamos?…-

-Acuestate…- lo tiro en la cama para después acostarse arriba de él

-Yo… soy bueno en decepcionar y hacer sufrir…-

-El que avisa no es traidor- dijo con una sonrisa y agrego – Ash, disfrutemos esta noche, te pido solo eso, no que nos casemos-

-Está bien, que podría pasar…- en ese momento se empezaron a besar, ella arriba de él le susurraba cosas en la oreja mientras este le saca de a poco la ropa

-Ash… eres tan hermoso, soy la chica más afortunada de todo Kalos- dijo mientras gemía, todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que un celular sonó – Quien puede ser a esta hora- se fijo y quedo helada, suspiro y atendió – Hola Serena como estas?- pregunto simpáticamente mientras se aguantaba gemir por los movimientos de Ash

-Oh no, es Serena?- le pregunto mientras trataba de escuchar algo el pelinegro

-Sí, yo también te extraño, sé que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para nosotras solas en estos días…-

-Qué dice?- volvió a preguntar, a lo que ella le contesto masajeando los pectorales del muchacho

-Que salgamos mañana las dos solas? Me parece una buena idea…- hizo una pausa – bueno quedamos así, nos vemos Serena, un beso- corto y automáticamente empezó a besar el cuello del muchacho

-Que dijo?- pregunto insistentemente

-Nada, cosas de nosotras-

-Ah… bueno, la estas pasando bien?-

-Es la mejor noche de mi vida Ash-

-No quieres ir al siguiente nivel?-

-Eh yo... es que... nunca lo hice- explico nerviosa Eureka

-Tranquila si quieres podemos dormir juntos y ya está-

-Lo siento Ash, te decepcione verdad? Te prometo que mañana…-

-Oye, mírame- le dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de su acompañante –Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada, si quieres lo hacemos y si no pues no hay problema, pero tú tranquila-

-Eres perfecto- le dijo mientras se acomodaban en cucharita para dormir

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba, lo busco por toda la casa, al parecer había salido, alguien toco el timbre

-Hola Serena! Pensé que habíamos quedado para vernos más tarde…- le dijo haciéndola pasar

-Lo sé, es que vine a buscar a Ash, tengo algo que decirle…-

-Él no está, seguramente salió a entrenar-

-No, es imposible, me recorrí todo el pueblo para venir aquí y no lo vi, voy a buscarlo-

-Yo también voy contigo…-

Las dos salieron a buscarlo, no lo hallaron en ningún lado, faltaba un solo lugar en donde buscar, la Escuela pokemon

-A lo mejor vino a hablar con mi mamá sobre algo y entro aquí- dijo señalando el edificio Serena

-Pues vamos a ver- la rubia se adelanto y entro primero

-Es él míralo! Pero que está haciendo?- se preguntaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-No es un tierno? Trajo a sus pokemon para mostrarles y pasar la mañana con los niños de la escuela- les explico Vera quien apareció de repente

Se veía al azabache enseñándoles cosas sobre pokemon y haciendo jugar a los niños quienes lo miraban con admiración

-chicos ya vengo, jueguen con mis pokemon un rato si quieren-les dijo levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose donde se encontraban las mujeres

-Ash, si no te conociera me sorprendería aún más- dijo Vera mirándolo orgullosa como si fuera su hijo

-No es nada, me encanta enseñar sobre mis pokemon- miro a las otras dos –Hola Serena, Eureka! Como amaneciste?- a esta ultima la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, la castaña al ver esto se puso triste y una lagrima quiso salir de sus ojos

-Bueno Vera, después paso por mis pokemon, que tengan un buen día las dos- dijo y se fue con la rubia abrazado hacia su casa

-Serena, te pasa algo?- le pregunto su madre

-No ves lo que me hiciste? Ahora Ash me evita y es cortante conmigo- dijo con la cara irritada y ojeras

-Hija que quieres decir, no te entiendo…-

-Que le dijiste que yo estaba saliendo con Kalm! Y ahora Ash no me quiere ni ver-

-Yo lo siento Serena, pensé que si mentía te estaba ayudando, pero después me di cuenta de que Ash es un buen chico…-

-Sabias que me gusta, te lo dije mil veces, el único chico del que me enamore y lo arruinas todo, confié en ti, te conté todo lo que sentía, y lo alejaste de mi…- salió corriendo sin mirar


	7. Capitulo 7

Esa noche Serena se encerró en su cuarto a llorar ignorando los llamados de su madre

-Hija por favor perdóname, todo lo que hago es por ti, si me equivoque te pido perdón-

-No quiero escucharte, vete!-

-Por lo menos baja a cenar, no has comido en todo el día-

-Dije que te vayas, no tengo hambre-

Preocupada Vera llamo a Ash para que hable con su hija y arreglen las cosas

-Ash, fui muy injusta contigo y por querer ayudarla la termine lastimando, tienes que hablar con ella, por favor- le explico al borde de las lagrimas

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos, no se ponga mal, todo se va a arreglar…- la consoló pues le tenía mucho aprecio

Como nunca, llego temprano, subió rápido las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación

-Ya te dije que no molestes, vete mamá!- grito con fuerzas

-Serena, soy yo Ash, puedo pasar-

-A.. Ash que haces aquí?-

-Vine a habar contigo, por favor ábreme- la muchacha no tardo ni un segundo en permitirle el paso

-Ash…- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se tapaba la cara – No quiero que me veas así…-

-Serena, por favor, hablemos, todo esto es mi culpa-

-No tienes la culpa de nada, en todo caso yo debería pedirte disculpas…-

-De que hablas? Eres la chica más hermosa, simpática y buena que conozco y no quiero que estés así…- le dijo quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos

-Ash… ya es tarde-

-Escúchame, cuando pensé que estabas con Kalm busque mil cosas para tratar de olvidarte y que seas feliz… no sabes como sufrí cuando tu mamá me lo dijo…-

-Todo esto es culpa de ella-

-No! Ella hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para ti… el problema fui yo, quien hizo las cosas mal desapareciendo tanto tiempo-

-Tengo que decirlo no lo aguanto más… yo te a…-

-No digas nada, las palabras sobran- la tomo de las manos y lentamente se acerco para culminar con un beso apasionado

-Espera Ash…- dijo separándose la castaña pues no estaba preparada para tantas emociones

-Lo siento…- dijo apenado – Es tarde, nos vemos mañana- se fue con algo de vergüenza

-Ash…- suspiro la muchacha al recordar el beso y sus lágrimas se secaron

Al llegar a su casa, vio que Eureka se había dormido en su cama, decidió pasar esa noche en el sillón

-Ey que hacías durmiendo ahí?- le pregunto el rubio viendo que su amigo se levantaba del sillón

-Ayer volví un poco tarde y…- se quedó callado pues vio a la novia de Citron – Corina! Cuando llegaste?- la saludo

-Hola Ash, llegue anoche tarde, pero no estabas en casa-

-Oh si es cierto, bueno y como te va con el gimnasio o que es de tu vida?- charlaron todo el día pues se llevaban muy bien

Serena se levanto riendo recordando lo que había pasado, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, se cambio y fue corriendo a buscar a Vera en la escuela pokemon

-Hija, que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

-Perdóname mamá fui una estúpida al culparte, te hice pasar un mal momento, Ash me dijo que todo lo hiciste para verme bien y sé que salió mal pero lo hiciste por mi.

-Serena!- se levanto y se fundieron en un abrazo –Te gusta mucho Ash verdad?-

-Si… cuando estoy con él todo es hermoso, y yo se que siente lo mismo por mi- dijo apretando más fuerte a su madre

-Hijita, me alegre escuchar eso…-

-Serena! Hay que prepararnos para esta noche!- grito una morocha de ojos verdes que miraba la escena

-Xana, es verdad hay que prepararnos, bueno mami, después hablamos, te quiero- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo junto a su amiga. Vera se quedo sonriendo casi al borde de las lagrimas, su hija era lo único que tenia y estar bien con ella era lo que más quería.

Llego la noche, Ash, Citron, Corina y Eureka salieron hacia el centro del pueblo donde era la fiesta. Todos conversaban menos Ash quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos

-Ash te pasa algo? – pregunto Eureka agarrándolo del brazo, pero no reaccionaba

-Oye Ash, vamos a combatir en el escenario que van a montar?- pregunto la novia de su amigo

-Combatir? Claro que sí! Vamos a dar un gran espectáculo!- grito Ash pero no muy convencido

-No has cambiado nada…- suspiro Citron

Cuando llegaron había mucha gente y estaban esperando el combate programado entre Ash y Corina

-Ve Lucario! Vamos a megaevolucionar!- dijo y las dos esferas empezaron a brillar para que su pokemon cambie de forma

-Pikachu demuéstrales que eres el mejor- la rata amarilla dio un paso al frente y amenazo sacando chispas de sus cachetes

La pelea estaba intensa pues los dos eran muy fuertes, de pronto Ash vio a Serena entre la multitud y observo que no estaba muy feliz, a lo mejor porque quería pasar tiempo con él y lo vio teniendo una batalla

-Lo siento!- dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos y se bajo del escenario en busca de la castaña, quien se iba alejando cada vez más, de pronto una mano agarro al azabache

-Ash, adonde vas? Que te ocurre?- pregunto Eureka

-Yo… tengo que buscarla- dijo apenado pues le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la rubia

-Está bien, ve- dijo tratando de disimular su molestia, entendiendo que era con Serena con quien debía estar el pelinegro

Sin decir nada siguió corriendo hasta dar con ella

-Serena! Espera por favor!- grito para que se diera vuelta

-Porque lloras?- pregunto el entrenador viendo que al girarse la muchacha estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos

-No es nada, pensé que te ibas a pasar la noche con las batallas pokemon-

-Deje a todos pegados, me siento mal por eso, pero tenía que hablar contigo…- le tomo las manos y se acerco

-Ash… no quiero sufrir más…-

-No es amor si no se sufre, Serena…- hizo una pausa –Te amo, eres la única que me hace olvidar de todo, te mentiría si dijera que me enamore de ti cuando éramos pequeños, pues no tenía idea de nada, me enamore de ti cuando me demostraste lo mucho que me querías durante nuestro viaje, mostraste interés en mi cuando nadie lo había hecho, cuando no era nadie, tu creías que era el mejor, cuando todos se decepcionaban por que perdía, tú estabas ahí para decirme que la próxima lo iba a conseguir.

-Ash, yo…-

-Solamente tú me haces sentir lleno de vida, contigo todo tiene sentido, después de tantos años me perdonaste y puedo ver que sigues queriéndome-

-Yo…-

-Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos, el destino nos unió estoy seguro- dijo tan emocionado que lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho -Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, quiero hacerte feliz…-

-Te amo Ash! Nunca me dijeron cosas tan lindas- rodeo con sus brazos al muchacho y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso y él correspondió


	8. Capitulo 8

Los días pasaban la felicidad era inmensa, besos, caricias, mil "te amos", él se sentía el hombre más afortunado, ella se sentía la mujer más querida. Pero todo cambia, el destino les jugó una mala pasada, la realidad cayo tantas veces como hojas caen en otoño y con ella problemas, difícil de predecir que todo se trunco que la tormenta arrecio y la tarde gris duro una eternidad

-Gary? pasó algo?- pregunto el azabache intrigado al recibir la llamada del castaño

-Ash, tienes que volver a Pueblo Paleta, tu madre enfermo de gravedad deberías venir…- contó con tristeza el científico

-Qué? No puede ser! Voy lo más pronto posible, gracias amigo…- contesto Ash colgando la llamada – Voy a avisarle a Serena…- se dijo a sí mismo como planeando sus próximos movimientos

Al llegar a la casa de su novia, toco timbre hizo palmas pero era inútil no había nadie allí, no tenía tiempo ya tenía que partir, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto para informarle de su partida y de la situación

-Ella lo entenderá…- se repetía una y otra vez

En el parque se encontraba la castaña jugando con Xana con un volantín corrían pues el viento era propicio, de pronto su celular sonó.

-Es el mío! Kalm me harías el favor de ver el mensaje?- preguntó a su amigo que estaba sentado en una banca unos metros más alejado y como estaba cerca del teléfono acepto.

-Si no hay problema- dijo agarrando el aparato y leyendo atentamente en voz baja

"Serena amor mío, surgió un improvisto y tengo que volver a Paleta… mi madre enfermó y tengo que estar con ella, espero que comprendas cuando leas este mensaje y vengas algún día a visitarnos, estaremos en contacto, te amo!"

-Lo siento Serena, esto lo hago por ti- dijo mentalmente Kalm mientras eliminaba el mensaje de Ash para que ella no lo leyera. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Kalm! Quien era?- pregunto un poco desinteresada

-Oh no era nada, solo propaganda-

-Si es propaganda bórrala por favor-

-Como tú desees…-

Al día siguiente ella fue a buscarlo a su casa y no encontró a nadie, todo estaba vacío, se había ido… trato de llamarlo varias veces pero no contestaba, pues su celular se quedo sin batería. El frágil corazón de la castaña se partió en mil, otra vez la había dejado…

El invierno llegó, perdieron contacto, ella dolida no mando más mensajes ni llamo, él no lo entendía pensó que ella estaba enojada porque se fue y cuido a su madre sin importarle otra cosa.

Por alguna razón todo termino…

-Serena, no me gusta verte mal, ya se, hoy vamos a ir al cine para cambiarte un poco la carita, si?-

-Tienes razón Kalm, me hace mal todo esto… acepto, vamos- el muchacho la tomo de la mano y ella sonrío como lo hacía con el azabache

En Pueblo Paleta…

-Mamá, vas a estar bien te lo prometo, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti…-

-Porque lloras hijito?-

-No es nada madre, vas a ver que va salir bien la operación- dijo tratando de sacar su mejor sonrisa

-Muy bien, le voy a pedir que se retire, estamos por empezar- le explico el médico al pelinegro, quien salió a paso lento mirando a su madre.

-Ash, todo va a salir bien, vamos a comer algo ahora quieres?-

-Sí, vamos…- hizo una pausa y la tomo de la mano – Dawn, gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles-

-Ash, siempre voy a estar en las buenas y en las malas…-

Él nunca supo porque ella no había contestado, ella nunca supo porque él se fue.

El amor no es lo que pintan, el amor no es para siempre, el amor no es perfecto. El destino no se puede cambiar, no se puede forzar…

¿Acaso no era su destino estar juntos?

-¿Volverte a amar? no creo que lo pueda hacer la próxima vez que te vea-

Fin


End file.
